Breath of Nightmare
by Hellbound-spirit
Summary: When was it that the world went to Hell? Who started the maddening descent into chaos? The truth will not be pretty, and getting there will not be fun. An original story from yours truly. Please, read and enjoy. But take care. The world you are about to enter is nothing like your own. Rating subject to change based on strong language.


The Beginning

Disclaimer: The story is mine, characters are mine, everything in this is original. Since I like , though no category exists for original works specifically, I figured that this was as good a way as any to get some creative feedback. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Dialog Key:

"_" - speaking

'_x~x_' - thinking

**x~x **- computer voice/system announcement

_"x~x_" - communication device

* * *

X~O~X

* * *

Just when was it… that this world went to hell? It wasn't long ago that a tentative peace existed between each region of the world. Well, maybe it would be best to start at the beginning. The very beginning.

This is not Earth, the origin planet of the beings that call themselves "humans". This world is called _Tae'alla_. According to our history, several thousand years ago, the Earth was a doomed planet. Wars over dwindling resources had prompted tactical and near total annihilation of the human race. What few humans remained had banded together, and continued to attempt to make what resources were left last. However, the damnation they faced was not only from their own avarice. Day by day, a threat approached the Earth, creeping ever closer along the bleak horizon. The war had depleted the atmosphere to the point that every moment spent outside was a dance with death itself.

It was determined by what few intelligent minds had survived, that the Sun would soon release a titanic solar flare. In the past, the atmosphere of the Earth had prevented much real damage from occurring, but now that the protective barrier was nearly no more, the flare to come would blast away what was left. Desperately, the humans of Earth struggled against time, and with days to spare, they had completed a craft that could take them to a place that they could live. Many people slept, frozen, as the vessel drifted through space for decades at a time. At any given time, several people were awake, piloting the craft through generations of their line. One day, at last, the craft happened upon a planet suitable for sustaining human life, and at last, the Earthlings made land.

The new planet was already inhabited by exotic life, and a dominant sentient species, though primitive, existed. The Earthlings were welcomed with open arms. It would have been easy for the humans to impart their technological knowledge, but, instead, they refused. They themselves had not been ready to bear the full responsibility of their technology, and it had cost them dearly. Eventually, the humans mixed with the natives, and nearly all of us today are distantly descended from them. Those original migrants are referred to in our lore as the _Ta'ael_.

Over time, the humans lost their own lore, along with the thing they called "religion". Or perhaps, their religion had been abandoned long before they had arrived. However, their demons followed them, even into space. For a time, strange creatures and events were recorded. Out of everything that the humans had brought, their demons alone would not be forgotten. And so, these demons became a part of our own world. They now exist within our lore and history as our own.

Now, technology has advanced even beyond what the humans had created. A power source exists on this planet that can be sustained indefinitely. Our own belief is that this power source is the ancestral source of life itself. It is called Aethyr. Aethyr comes in many forms, but the most common form it takes is a crystalline ore. In this form, Aethyr can be attuned to an element, usually relevant to the environment in which it forms. Everything from vehicles to weapons is powered by Aethyr. Aethyr is the lifesblood of _Tae'alla_, and all who live here.

None of this, however, is the direct cause of what is happening to this world now. When did it begin? Yes, it was about ten years ago that this started. Ten years ago, the world as we knew it came to an end. It all began with one individual. A teacher of a group of small children. This teacher, a man by the name of Yomura Kodaka, was the first of many. He had taken his students out on a trip. A nature-hike, of sorts. Upon returning to the school, he was mildly injured, and reported that he and his group had been attacked by a yet unknown creature on their trip. To protect his students, Kodaka had slain the creature, being grazed by the creature's teeth and claws in the process.

Hoping not to alarm his charges, Kodaka insisted that he was fine, and declined to be examined for such minor wounds. However, the next day, he was found dead inside of his classroom, collapsed upon the floor. Examination yielded no identifiable cause of death. A toxin or allergic response to the creature he had encountered was suspected, but no evidence of such was found. The body was set to be buried. However, Kodaka had different plans. Two days after his death, Kodaka revived, and returned to his students. What followed his return was a bloodbath. Kodaka slaughtered his students without mercy, then disappeared. Less than a day later, his slain students rose as well. Those tending their bodies befell the same fates. Unlike Kodaka, however, these risen had no memories, and no will of their own. They mindlessly sought out their killer, ready to obey.

The creature that was killed was the cause of it all. They came in many different forms, but each was the same. They carried within them, each a different strain of a highly contagious pathogen that mutated their bodies. It was given the title of the "Demon plague". Anyone who killed such a creature became infected, died, and revived. These index cases retained much of their former selves, including the desires they had in life, and their memories, though these were twisted. Those that they killed became mindless slaves for their killer, serving the carrier of the specific strain that had infected them. When a primary host revived, they were imbued with an elemental attribute or affinity. In exchange for their madness, they gained the ability to channel Aethyr directly with their bodies. The attribute gained varies, but when the pathogen is passed to a victim, the victim does not gain the same power. The pathogen, once passed on to a secondary host, mutates to become more virulent, and can be contracted merely through unprotected skin contact.

The world was quickly overrun with otherworldly beings. There are few who are immune to the pathogen. These few are not susceptible to any strains. These people are the hope of the many. They fight the infected, and the creatures that have emerged. Even fewer than these, however, are reformed infected. Though rare, on occasion, one who revives as an index case will not lose any aspect of themselves. To remain among the uninfected who are not immune, and to fight alongside those that are, a special injection must be taken every so often to render the pathogen non-transmissible. More rarely, one who was a secondary host may be able to reclaim themselves. In fact, only one instance of this has ever been found.

We have been driven by this crisis into hiding. Currently, five bases serve as the last vestiges of our race. Our main base is in Central, and an additional base lies in each direction of the compass. However, small, independent factions are scattered around, as well.

In the East lies the volcano base of _Iln_. Hidden within a mountain range itself, it is a stronghold that specializes in the production and processing of materials. The city's core is powered by Aethyr of the Fire attribute, which the volcanic activity produces readily. _Iln_ supplies Flame Aethyr ore to other bases. As an ore with the highest raw power output, Flame Aethyr is popular for use in fortifying weaponry. The people of _Iln_ are hardworking craftspeople. Many of the highest quality weapons come from here.

To the North is _Myell_. Encased within a glacier, the city manufactures parts out of the materials it receives. The cold environment also makes it the ideal place to study the Demon Plague. The people work tirelessly to find a cure, and in the process, they created the injection that prevents reformed hosts from passing the pathogen to the healthy. It is because of the hard working people of _Myell_ that hosts can live normally among the uninfected. Their research has helped to inflate the ranks of able fighters, as well. The city supplies Frost Aethyr to be used for research, cooling, and machinery, as well.

_Zri_ is the Southern base. Enshrouded by the treacherous storms of the Lightning Plains, _Zri_ is the most dangerous base to visit. The beasts inhabiting the plains are well adapted to the conditions, and are difficult to kill, and the land is unforgiving. The inhabitants are tough, short-tempered, and guarded, but they do great work. The Strike Aethyr they refine is top-notch for reinforcing the aerodynamics of weapons, armor, and vehicles. Additionally, _Zri_ produces the fastest travel vehicles of any city.

_Atheon_, the Central base, is the most difficult to both find, and reach. The base itself hovers miles above the surface, utilizing Wind Aethyr to not only remain suspended in the air, but to migrate constantly. While on a set route most of the time, unexpected changes do occur. _Atheon_ is an academic city. The young are sent to this city to learn the teachings of the past, and build skills that will be useful to their homes. It is a peaceful place, and presumably the safest of all bases. They are moderately equipped for emergencies, and export some Wind Aethyr for use in flying vehicles.

The final base, in the West, is _Erau_. It is the only city devoted to combat. Squads comprised of both hosts and immune gather and train here, ready to be deployed at any time. Strong, tough as nails, and located in the heart of the desert. Running on Earth Aethyr, _Erau_ fends largely for itself. The combat units are varied in strength, and all fighters are impressive. Those who can fight are collectively referred to as the _Vas'rah_. The journey you are about to embark on begins in this very city. Welcome to _Tae'alla_.

* * *

X~O~X

* * *

If you've read all that, I'm grateful. It's a project that's been mulling around in my head for quite a while, but its all original. Any names that may sound similar to something you've heard of before are purely coincidental. I never realized how hard it is to come up with an original name for something until I tried to name the places I envisioned in my head. Any criticism is welcome. It all chalks up to experience.


End file.
